


Noeud

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Noeud

Katara était assise sur son lit, face à un grand miroir. Aang se tenait prêt de la porte debout, attendant que la jeune fille termine de démêlée sa chevelure. Avoir pas de cheveux avait son côté pratique. Lui, il était prêt dans les temps. Il l’attendait sagement. La petite équipe devait se rendre à une réunion importante pour la reconstruction d’après-guerre. Autant dire qu’à l’instant même, le jeune garçon n’avait aucune envie de se rendre là-bas. Le soleil rayonnait sur la chevelure brune de la jeune fille, laissant deviner de joli reflet clair. Il n’avait qu’une envie : passez ses doigts dedans. Katara s’acharnait sur un nœud récalcitrant pendant que Aang s’approcha. Il lui prit l’outils des mains et habillement, s’afféra à la tâche avec calme et parcimonie. Dorénavant démêlé, il passa un dernier coup de peigne dans l’ensemble de la chevelure, par simple plaisir. La jeune fille lui repris le peigne des mains et l’embrasa sur la joue en se relevant. Ils pouvaient y aller maintenant.


End file.
